Selfless Giving
by updensedown
Summary: The wizarding world once asked you to offer your life and you did. The wizarding world once asked you to dedicate your career to the ministry and you did. But now the wizarding world is asking you to let go of your love, will you?


**Department of Muggle Affairs**

"Harry Potter, it's an honor to finally meet you! My name is Arsenoth Edge, head of the department of muggle affairs. I am terribly sorry for being a bit late. It's those blasted muggles, spent more than 2 centuries making that damn automobile yet they still can't figure something as simple as regulating traffic, stupid the lot of them I tell you!"

"Now where was I? Oh yes about the wonderful, idiotic muggles. They are amazing really. Recently, we found out that they had already managed to erect a passable postal system! Now Mister Potter I understand that you grew up with muggles cortrect?"

The only answer Arsenoth received was a dark glre from the Boy-Who-Lived.

Oblivious to the glowering, Aresenoth continued on.

"Well then surely you are perfect for the job! I have already taken the liberty of assigning you a golden desk with a private room and have even set up flexible hours of work. In fact you don't even have to come to work some days."

By this time Harry's glare was so deadly it managed to affect even Arsenoth, who unfortunately interpreted it the wrong way!

"Oh don't look so disapproving Mister Potter, once you spend a couple of minutes with those doddering idiots, you will understand the need for a break. So what do you say, are you ready to accept the job?" Mister Arsenoth exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as a wheezing walrus clamoring for food in exchange for a petty trick.

Mister Arsenoth Edge was a fat bulging man that looked vey much like an albino walrus with a mustache for whiskers. He was hated by all the other ministry departments and frankly was barely tolerated by the muggle authorities especially when he started spouting his views on wizarding superiority.

Arsenoth however, was optimistic enough to believe that instead of haters he had wonderful supporters. This was why he entered the mandatory interview with the savior of the wizarding world with full confidence that by the end of the day he would be walking home with _the_ Harry Potter and seeing him in the office the very next day. Which was why when he heard the loud resounding "No" from Harry's reply he promptly fainted and had to be levitated from the ground by two men. While the Boy-Who-Lived simply glowered on and wished he could have snuck a hex on the man before he fell to the floor and used it as an excuse for the large bruise that would have formed on his head had Arsenoth Edge continued his speech to woo the savior.

**Department of Wizarding Security – Auror Corps**

"Moody, it's great to see you. How has your leg been?"

"It's been great Potter. Can't say I'm to happy to be out of field duty but at least something god came out of you defeating Voldemort, Head of the Auror Corps can you believe it!"

"You deserve it Moody." Harry replied.

"Now enough of that, you've already thanked me enough times, seriously it was only a minor curse that I deflected it wasn't even going to kill you. Anyways, what's this the Minister has been saying about all department heads giving you an interview, you don't need to choose from those other stuck-up departments, your place is with the Aurors! I've already got your team assembled. At 22, you'll be the youngest Auror to ever be captain, what more could you ask for!"

_CHING_

"Oh sorry about that Harry, team's calling again there on a field mission to Albania. Honestly, no one here thinks on their own anymore some one just has to lead them. I suppose it's a good thing that it's me then isn't Harry? See you tomorrow!"

And with that, Head Auror Moody ran out the door and never looked back. If he had he would have seen the pissed of look in Harry's face multiply, thunderclouds over his head and all.

**Department of Dark Arts Regulation**

Harry had just finished of cooling his temper when a hunched up old man with robes twice his size entered the room. The man looked to be over than 200 years old, older and weaker than Dumbledore even when the Headmaster was suffering from the curse in Tom's Horcrux.

"Wilkins Timothy, Mister Potter, head of dark arts regulation in the ministry." The man said haltingly. In fact the man couldn't even raise his hand properly without shaking from the effort.

_And he's supposed to be the one in charge of apprehending dark artifacts, he should be retired by now_ Harry thought.

"We in the department, Mister Potter, that you would be a perfect addition to our department. Several cursed artifacts have yet to be unbroken and the department is severely lacking wizards strong enough to take the attack of say a 50 year old malevolent spirit trapped inside a sacred mirror. We are in desperate need of your service. We have the highest death rate in the ministry and there's no one better than the Boy-Who-Lived to counteract those curses. Simply name your price, Mister Potter and it will be met, double even if you turn a blind eye to the occasional sale of some artifacts to avid collectors, it is what funds your salary after all.

"What do you say, Mister Potter, do we have a deal?"

At this point Harry didn't even bother with words, he simply stunned the man until he fell into a heap and called on the secretary to assist the old man to the infirmary.

**Department of Anti-Slavery and Enslavement Prevention**

Harry had it with all those presumptuous idiots thinking they could just waltz into the room and blatantly bribe him into accepting a position with their department.

_One would think that after defeating Voldemort, the epitome of all evil, it would have a least crossed their minds that blatant corruption isn't the best way to lure him in… Idiots the lot of them_, Harry concluded at long last while waiting for the next interviewer.

_Kingsley definitely owes me for this! All I wanted was a to observe the departments __unseen__ and decide from there, but no Kingsley had to have this brilliant idea of forcing all the heads of the department to come to him and not the other way around._

"I have to say it's amazing none of them are angry about this…

**BANG**

or then again someone clearly is." Harry mused out loud as a the door to the tiny interview room was wrenched open and slammed shut by a woman who appeared to be in her eighties but judging by the resounding crack of the door hinges had the strength of a 30 year old factory worker.

"What was that you said boy?" The woman asked challengingly.

"Young people like you have to speak up to be heard you know, you can't expect us older people to have to heighten our sense of hearing just for your sake it fact it should be the other way around!"

_Well this one sure is a bossy woman, wonder what department she's heading… _Harry wondered.

"Sorry Ma'am. I was just apologizing for the fact that you had to take time of you _busy _schedule to see me" Harry replied emphasizing on the word busy. Just because he was a newbie didn't mean he would allow himself to get pushed around by others again.

"So you think the department heads aren't doing their own fair share of work are you?" The woman demanded.

_I know they don't! All they've done is complain about their work and then proceeded to pay me off with favors none of them even explained what exactly my job there would entail! _Harry ranted for a full minute, eyes growing angrier again by the minute.

"Oi, are you still listening to me? Those other heads may be carefree while doing their own work but clearly I'm not so let's get on with it. Personally I don't believe you will join I department Mister Potter. With only 40 members on staff, only 10 of which are in active field duty, we are the smallest ever division on the ministry. Most of our field members don't last very long despite the fact that we have taken precautions to have all agents undergo mandatory psychological exams every year. The truth is most wizards just aren't strong enough to stomach continuous exposure to slavery and other forms of human depravity."

_Wait… hold up, did she just say slavery!? What kind of a job is this?_

"Ma'am… What exactly is…" Harry asked but was quickly interrupted with a:

"Don't interrupt me boy, that's rude! Now where was I? Oh yes your job description. The department has three divisions: pre-extraction, extraction, and post extraction. As the name implies pre-extraction is all about researching, tracking, and making plans on the existing slavery pens in the world and how to reach them. They also deal with diplomatic relations if ever there is a way to free a slave without violence being required. The extraction division holds all our active field agents and they are in charge of breaking into strongholds and freeing slaves. While the last is the post-extraction phase, where all freed slaves are entered into a rehabilitation program with hopes of integrating them back again to normal society."

"Each division has its own stigma, the pre-extraction division or PED houses all the ones with too much brain and even more cunning or if you would like to be even more colloquial; the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws. The extraction division or ED is where all brainless morons with too much power a.k.a the Gryffindors end up. While, the post-extraction division or POD is where all psychiatric mediwizards are placed into is where the Hufflepuffs stay. If you were to be pegged right now I say that you would np doubt end up in the ED but in the recent months, the department has been encouraging it's divisions to mingle freely therefore you will forced to interact with all division regardless of your station. I don't care if you were a Gryffindor Mister Potter, if you accept this job you will eating, sleeping, working with a Slytherin right next to you and not even utter a word of complaint!"

"What we do Mister Potter is very thankless yet important job. The rest of the ministry prefers to pretend we never exist and if you were to join the other departments you would no doubt forget all about us as well. Having explained everything we do to you, no doubt for a useless cause, my duty is officially over. Goodbye Mister Potter and try not accept to much bribes from the rest of the interviewers."

"Oh and before I forget, Matilda Domsh, head of the Department of Anti-Slavery and Enslavement Prevention."

And with that the door slammed shut again with a bang that could have deafened the entire floor. But then again the hero of the wizarding world certainly didn't care, he just found a possible job the only thing left was to stun the remaining interviewers to sleep so he could escape this wretched interview rooms.


End file.
